Pamiętnik pani Hanki/06
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Piątek Tego mi tylko brakowało. Nie dość mam własnych nieszczęść, jeszcze ta Halszka Korniłowska! I jak można tak głupio wpaść! Przyszła do mnie rozdygotana i podniecona, kiedy jeszcze siedziałam w wannie. Od razu domyśliłam się, że ma jakieś niezwykłe zdarzenia romantyczne, i zapytałam: – Zerwałaś z Pawłem? – Ach, cóż znowu, moja złota. Przecież wiesz, że go kocham do szaleństwa. No i nigdy, nigdy go nie zdradzałam. Ale wiesz, latem w Krynicy... No, ja sama nie wiem, jak się to stało... Po prostu jakaś chwila słabości... Wiesz, że ty naprawdę jesteś prześlicznie zbudowana. To te masaże. Ja dosłownie nie mam czasu na masaż i Karol wścieka się na mnie, że musi opłacać masażystkę, która co dzień odchodzi nic nie robiąc. Im bardziej się starzeje, tym staje się skąpszy. Ale nie o tym chciałam mówić. Więc w Krynicy poznałam pewnego młodego człowieka. No wiesz, sezonowa przygoda bez znaczenia. Zresztą nie wiedziałam, kto to jest. Wiesz, prezentował się bardzo dobrze. Świetnie ubrany, bardzo męski, typ sportowca. Znakomicie tańczył. Słowem bez zarzutu. Czyż mogłam przewidzieć, że to jakiś niebieski ptak. – Niebieski ptak? – Okropnie! – Jakiś fordanser? – Nie, nawet nie to. Ale co mnie to obchodzi. Wiesz, jak kocham Pawła. A ten mnie zmusza do zdrady. Jestem w straszliwym położeniu. Wpadłam w jego szpony. Grozi mi, że wszystko powie mężowi i Pawłowi. – No, tak. To rzeczywiście nieprzyjemne – zauważyłam. – A czy nie żąda od ciebie pieniędzy? – Ach, cóż tam pieniądze. Sto razy wolałabym mu zapłacić, ale on zakochał się we mnie do szaleństwa. Ty nie masz pojęcia, jaki on jest drapieżny i bezwzględny. A najgorsze to to, że Paweł zaczyna mnie śledzić. Jestem w okropnym położeniu. Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nie rozumiem cię, moja droga. Chociażby coś naopowiadał twemu mężowi czy Pawłowi, to i tak przecież możesz się zaprzeć wszystkiego w żywe oczy. – Niestety nie – westchnęła Halszka – bo popełniłam straszną nieostrożność. Ma moje listy. Ach, gdyby ich nie miał, gdyby mi się udało wydobyć je jakimś podstępem, byłabym wolna. Ale on mnie właśnie szantażuje tymi listami. Jestem w rozpaczy. – Współczuję ci serdecznie – powiedziałam szczerze, pomyślawszy o tym, że jesteśmy obie w bardzo zbliżonych sytuacjach. Moja jest oczywiście znacznie gorsza. Ach, gdybym mogła jej to opowiedzieć. Zobaczyłaby dopiero, co to znaczy przeżywać naprawdę dramat. Podczas gdy ubierałam się, Halszka zaczęła mnie prosić: – Moja kochana, poradź mi, co ja mam zrobić. To jest straszne. Żyć w ciągłym niepokoju wśród trzech zakochanych do nieprzytomności mężczyzn. Ja nawet nie wiem, co oni we mnie takiego nadzwyczajnego widzą. Jestem taka jak każda inna. Trochę tej urody... – Jesteś bardzo ładna – powiedziałam, chociaż nie cierpię, by ktoś w tak natarczywy sposób dopominał się o komplementy. Miałam wielką ochotę dodać, że ci trzej panowie widocznie mają szczególniejsze upodobanie do krzywych nóg. Naprawdę. Halszka ma z lekka krzywawe nogi, ale obraziłaby się śmiertelnie, gdyby jej to powiedzieć. – Jesteś przecież moją przyjaciółką i dlatego znajduję tyle łaski w twoich oczach. Zbrzydłam w ostatnich czasach. Cera mi się psuje. Pani Adolfina stosuje przestarzałe metody kosmetyczne. W końcu przeniosę się do tej twojej. Czy ona jest bardzo droga? – Dość droga, ale za to ma się pewność, że nie ma w Warszawie lepszej kosmetyczki. A czy nie próbowałaś mu wykraść tych listów? – To jest beznadziejne. On je trzyma pod kluczem. – A czy pamiętasz ich treść? Może tam nie ma nic kompromitującego? – Niestety. Wystarczyłyby Karolowi jako powód do rozwodu. Może i nie rozwiódłby się ze mną, bo jestem przekonana, że nie potrafiłby żyć beze mnie. Ale nie mogę dopuścić, by dostały się do jego rąk. Spojrzałam na nią ze zdziwieniem. Czyżby naprawdę nie wiedziała o tym, co jest tajemnicą poliszynela, że ten jej cały Karol od lat kocha się w kim innym. Nie wie, czy tak świetnie udaje? – W dodatku ten łotr mieszka na Poznańskiej, o trzy domy od Pawła. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że drżę ze strachu, by się nie spotkali... – To rzeczywiście straszne – przyznałam. – Ja na twoim miejscu chyba bym go zabiła... A czy nie próbowałaś poprosić kogoś, by się z nim rozmówił? Przecież twój brat jest oficerem. To człowiek odważny. Mógłby pójść do tego szantażysty... – Ach, nie, nie. Nigdy w świecie nie odważyłabym się przyznać Władkowi. Czyż go nie znasz?! On by ze mną zerwał wszystkie stosunki. Jestem przekonana, że nigdy nie zdradził żony. To taki moralista. Daję ci słowo, że wolałabym już przyznać się Pawłowi. Nagle wpadłam na świetny pomysł. – Wiesz co, Halszko?! A gdybym ja z nim pomówiła? – Z Pawłem? – Nie, z tamtym. Przecież to nie może być łotr bez czci i wiary. Postaram się przemówić mu do sumienia. – Nie, nie. To nie ma sensu – zaoponowała Halszka. – To jest człowiek wyzuty z jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć. A zresztą mówię ci, że tak mnie kocha... – Może by jednak zaryzykować. Ostatecznie nie połknie mnie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest żaden bandyta? – Ależ nie. Na pozór jest nawet dobrze wychowany. – A ja jestem przekonana, że mi się uda załatwić to dla ciebie. Wiesz, że umiem argumentować. Czy nie pamiętasz, jak przekonałam Lutę, by nie rozwodziła się z mężem? Dostałam wtedy od niego olbrzymi kosz storczyków. Tak. Nie ma o czym mówić. Pójdę do niego i zobaczysz, że wszystko przeprowadzę jak najlepiej. Zresztą mogę przecież użyć podstępu. Zapewnię go, że ty go również kochasz, lecz że nie możesz dłużej znosić tej męczarni, że nie możesz żyć pod ustawiczną groźbą. Rozumiesz? W ten sposób odzyskasz listy i swobodę. Halszka zastanawiała się jeszcze, lecz w końcu się zgodziła. Podała mi jego nazwisko, telefon i adres. Okazało się, że nazywa się Robert Tonnor. Halszka przypuszczała, że może być cudzoziemcem, ale nie była tego pewna. Zaklina mnie, bym nie zdradziła się przed nim, broń Boże, że ona jego postępowanie nazywała szantażem. – Zaciąłby się wówczas i jeszcze by się na mnie zemścił. To straszny człowiek. Na miły Bóg, bądź ostrożna! Uspokoiłam ją w tym względzie. W gruncie rzeczy byłam bardzo zadowolona z tej misji. Bóg wie, co może mnie jeszcze czekać w moich sprawach, które przecie są znacznie poważniejsze. Przyda mi się pewne doświadczenie w podobnych kwestiach. Około pierwszej miałam jechać do Goussin-Catley, gdzie robią mi dwie balowe sukienki. Musiałam jednak miarę odłożyć, gdyż przyszedł stryj. Zaniedbuję się w najpoważniejszych rzeczach. Jeszcze mi ich na czas nie wykończą z powodu Jacka. Swoją drogą to straszne świństwo z jego strony. Wprost pojąć nie mogę, jak człowiek rozsądny jest w stanie popełnić bigamię. Nie tracę nadziei, że jakoś uda się to załatwić, ale niech on sobie nie myśli, że ja mu to kiedykolwiek przebaczę. Już będzie miał za swoje w każdym razie. Stryj Albin dokazał cudów. Mianowicie miał całą długą listę wszystkich pań mieszkających w główniejszych hotelach, tych pań, których nazwiska lub imiona zaczynają się na B. Było tego ponad 40 sztuk. Niektóre z nich już obejrzał, korzystając z uprzejmości portierów lub chłopców hotelowych. Żadna z nich jednak nie wywołała podejrzeń. – A czym stryj kierował się przy ocenianiu, czy nie jest to właśnie obchodząca nas kobieta? – Brałem pod uwagę szereg szczegółów hipotetycznych. Więc przede wszystkim wiek. Skoro Jacek zaręczył się z tobą plus minus przed pięcioma laty, na pewno już wówczas był przekonany, że dawna żona nie będzie go szukała, że porzuciła go na zawsze. By utwierdzić się w tym przekonaniu, musiał wziąć pod uwagę czas od dwóch do trzech lat. Więc mamy minimum jakieś osiem lat. Zostać jego żoną mogła mając najmniej lat osiemnaście. Osiemnaście plus osiem i mamy cyfrę dwadzieścia sześć, czyli dolną granicę jej wieku. Musimy jednak ustalić i górną. Tu sprawa będzie trudniejsza. Przed ośmiu laty Jacek miał dwadzieścia cztery. Takim młodzieńcom często podobają się kobiety znacznie od nich starsze. Na przykład czterdziestoletnie. Ale mamy tu jedną wskazówkę, którą musimy wziąć pod uwagę. Otóż owa dama wkrótce po ślubie porzuciła Jacka. A sama się o tym przekonasz, gdy będziesz się starzała, że starzejąca się kobieta nie tak znów łatwo i nie tak chętnie porzuca mężczyznę w ogóle, a szczególniej mężczyznę znacznie od siebie młodszego. – Stryj jest geniuszem – powiedziałam z przekonaniem. – Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą tego zdania – potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. – Jesteś drugą. Pierwszą byłem ja sam. Otóż uważaj. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę możemy przypuścić, że była to wówczas osoba w pełni rozkwitu i z wszystkimi szansami powodzenia. Nie mogła tedy liczyć więcej niż lat dwadzieścia osiem. Dwadzieścia osiem plus osiem daje nam trzydzieści sześć. Czyli poszukiwana przez nas „pani B.” jest w wieku od dwudziestu sześciu do trzydziestu sześciu lat. Teraz kwestia wyglądu. O ile się orientuję, Jacek ma ustalony gust. Podobają mu się wysokie blondynki o ciemnych oczach. Tu też mamy pewną wskazówkę. Poza tym możemy założyć, że „pani B.” nie jest osobą brzydką i raczej wytworną. Możemy też nadmienić, że nie jest pozbawiona ani taktu, ani dobrych manier. – Z czego stryj to wnioskuje? – zdziwiłam się. – No bo gdyby była wulgarną awanturnicą, nie zwróciłaby się teraz do Jacka, lecz do ciebie. Zrobiłaby ci jakąś scenę, najprawdopodobniej publiczną. Reasumując, mamy do czynienia z młodą, wytworną i dobrze wychowaną wysoką blondynką o ciemnych oczach. I takiej właśnie szukam. – Stryj jest aniołem! – Do pewnego stopnia – przyznał. – Widzisz, moja mała, aniołowie, jako duchy niebiańskie i pozbawione ciała, a natomiast obdarzone możliwością przenikania przez ściany, absolutnie nie potrzebują pieniędzy. I w swojej pracy detektywnej, jeżeli już mają się nią zajmować, nie muszą dawać napiwków ani przesiadywać w restauracjach hotelowych. Wszystko to kosztuje. Zerwałam się z miejsca, by przynieść torebkę, lecz stryj zatrzymał mnie ruchem ręki. – O nie, moja mała. Pomagam ci z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze dlatego, że mnie to bawi, po drugie dlatego, że chcę ci sprawić przyjemność. Żadnych pieniędzy od ciebie nie przyjmę. I nie wspominałbym o nich w ogóle, gdyby nie to, że w ostatnich czasach diabelnie mi karta nie idzie. Wszyscy grubsi partnerzy zamiast przychodzić na grę, wydają gotówkę gdzie indziej. Taki na przykład twój Toto. To człowiek, któremu przegranie kilkuset złotych nie robi żadnej różnicy. A między nami mówiąc gra jak noga. Otóż już od dwóch tygodni nie zajrzał ani razu do naszego klubiku. Byłam zdumiona. Wiedziałam, że Toto prawie codziennie bywa w Klubie Myśliwskim. Ale znowuż wydało mi się nieprawdopodobieństwem, by wpuszczano tam stryja Albina. Na wszelki wypadek zapytałam: – Czy stryj myśli o Myśliwskim? – Ach, cóż znowu – skrzywił się ironicznie. – Klub Myśliwski to jest przeszłość, która już dla mnie nigdy nie wróci. Mówię o takiej szulerni, która nosi szumne miano klubu i gdzie po cichu uprawiamy hazard. – Mój stryju! Po co stryj tam chodzi?! – powiedziałam z wyrzutem. – O, tam bywa sporo osób godnych szacunku. Wystarczy ci, jeżeli powiem, że nawet policja zagląda tam co parę dni. Co prawda, nie dla przyjemności zagrania w pokera lub bridża, ale przecież i robienie rewizji w lokalu też jest emocjonującą grą. W milczeniu opuściłam głowę. Pomyśleć, jak nisko upadł ten świetny pan, który kiedyś uchodził za jednego z najwykwintniejszych bonvivantów, za wymarzoną partię, za dżentelmena pierwszej klasy... Potwierdziło się to, co mówił ojciec: ten człowiek żyje z szulerki. A w każdym bądź razie jeżeli nawet nie oszukuje przy kartach, utrzymywanie się z nich nikomu nie przynosi chluby. Stryj poprawił monokl i oglądając swoje doskonale utrzymane paznokcie ciągnął: – Mogłabyś od niechcenia zapytać Tota, czy ostatnio nie grywa. To przypomniałoby mu klub. Albo na przykład dać mu jakiś banknocik i powiedzieć, żeś to znalazła na ulicy. Jeżelibyś do tego dodała prośbę, by spróbował szczęścia z tym banknotem... Więcej niczego od ciebie bym nie żądał. Zrozumiałam. Chciał od mnie, bym stała się jego wspólniczką i zajęła się zwabieniem Tota do szulerni, by tam go ograno. Było to w gruncie rzeczy obrzydliwe. Od razu straciłam cały sentyment do stryja. Stokroć wołałabym mu sama dać pieniądze i zaproponowałam to nawet z dużym naciskiem. Odmówił jednak stanowczo. Przyszło mi na myśl, że ostatecznie dla Tota taka przegrana istotnie nic nie znaczyła. A dobrze byłoby, gdyby choć w taki sposób został ukarany za swą zarozumiałość. No i za tę głupią Muszkę. Jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszłam do przekonania, że czułabym do siebie wstręt, gdybym wzięła udział w tej machinacji. Stryjowi powiedziałam oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Miałam już pomysł zaaranżowania tej sprawy w inny sposób. Zaraz po wyjściu stryja zatelefonowałam do owego Tonnora. Przyznam się, że serce mi mocno biło, gdy czekałam, aż się odezwie. Nigdy nie dzwoniłam do nieznajomych mężczyzn tego typu. W tej chwili postanowiłam sobie, że zachowam wszystkie środki ostrożności. W domu zostawię list z jego adresem i z poleceniem, by mnie tam szukano, jeżeli nie wrócę do określonej godziny, a do torebki wezmę rewolwer Jacka. W słuchawce odezwał się niski głos męski. Zapytałam, czy mówię z panem Robertem Tonnorem, a gdy potwierdził, powiedziałam: – Proszę pana, nie podam panu swego nazwiska, bo nie ma ono dla pana żadnego znaczenia i pragnęłabym je zachować w tajemnicy. Ale muszę widzieć się z panem. Mam do pana interes, interes dość ważny, zapewniam pana, by poświęcił pan mu kilka chwil czasu. Czy mógłby mnie pan przyjąć, powiedzmy, jutro w godzinach rannych? Był widocznie zaskoczony, gdyż odpowiedział: – A czy ja mam przyjemność panią znać? – Nie, proszę pana. – Może z widzenia?... – Nigdy pana nie widziałam. – Więc jakiego rodzaju może pani mieć interes do mnie? Bo uprzedzam z góry, że jeżeli to ma być odkurzacz, krawaty czy patentowana maszynka do golenia – to wszystko już posiadam. Omal nie zaśmiałam się i powiedziałam mu, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z pieniędzmi. Wówczas on zamyślił się i oświadczył, że jutro nie dysponuje czasem. Natomiast może mnie przyjąć dzisiaj o ósmej. Nie miałam wyboru, ponieważ zaś chciałam sprawę tej biednej Halszki załatwić jak najprędzej – zgodziłam się. Ubrałam się w czarną suknię i nie wzięłam żadnej biżuterii (po takim człowieku wszystkiego przecież można się spodziewać). Włożyłam tylko obrączkę i mały sznur pereł. Perły ostatnio wchodzą znów w modę. Napisałam list, znalazłam w szufladzie rewolwer Jacka, przeżegnałam się i wyszłam. Bóg wie, co mnie może spotkać.